1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connector technology and more particularly, to a waterproof electric connector assembly, which includes an electrically insulative housing, an electric connector mounted in the electrically insulative housing with conducting terminal contact portions thereof extended out of a recessed bottom chamber of the electrically insulative housing, a metal shielding cover covering a top opening of the recessed bottom chamber, and a waterproof adhesive sealed in the recessed bottom chamber to achieve excellent waterproofing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of electronic technology, many electronic and electrical products have been continuously created, bringing comfort and convenience to people's works and lives but also leading to our increased reliance on electronic and electrical products. Through a variety of electronic signal applications, we can operate and control a variety of electronic and electrical products. With continuous improvement in electronic and electrical product production, the functions of electronic and electrical products have also been greatly improved. Subject to improvements on electronic signal applications and creation of advanced electric connectors and signal transmission interfaces, electronic signal transmission speed has been significantly enhanced. There are known various electronic signal transmission interfaces and electric connectors of different kinds and sizes for different applications. An advanced electronic product has installed therein various different electronic signal transmission interfaces and electric connectors to satisfy different signal transmission requirements. In consequence, advanced electronic products must provide sufficient installation space for the installation of various different electronic signal transmission interfaces and electric connectors.
An electric connector generally comprises an electrically insulative core member, a plurality of conducting terminals inserted through the electrically insulative core member, and a metal shielding shell surrounding the electrically insulative core member. The metal shielding shell is a metal sheet member stamped into shape and wrapped about the electrically insulative core member. After the metal shielding shell is wrapped about the electrically insulative core member, gaps are left around the border edges of the metal shielding shell. In the application of the electric connector, external moisture can permeate through the gaps around the border edges of the metal shielding shell into the circuit board to which the conducting terminals are bonded, causing a short circuit, circuit board damage or component burnt out.
Therefore, how to solve the problem of moisture permeation in the outer metal shell of an electric connector that can result in a short circuit in the circuit board or circuit board failure is the direction of improvement this industry-related manufacturers need to go to.